<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Gazing with Howl Pendragon Headcanons by Bowieandqueen11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007012">Star Gazing with Howl Pendragon Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowieandqueen11/pseuds/Bowieandqueen11'>Bowieandqueen11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowieandqueen11/pseuds/Bowieandqueen11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howl Pendragon &amp; You, Howl pendragon x reader, Howl x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Gazing with Howl Pendragon Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would Howl so long to finally pick a spot in the flower dusted field. This man is SO picky, he would be prancing and hopping around the place. With one hand on the flowing shirt by his hip, and the other itching his smooth chin, he humphs and grumphs over the dew speckled grass until you reach the end of your tether.</p><p>‘Starlight, what do you think about here?’, he would query, bending himself down to closely inspect a few blades of green. ‘No, perhaps too muddy, what about over here?’ He flicks his hair behind him with a swish as he uses some bubbled stepping stones to jump over a small brook. ‘There’s too many peonies over here, they might tickle your nose!’</p><p>He’s so busy strutting around the place that he doesn’t even notice you take the tartan blanket out from the top of your picnic basket and lay it down in a sweet little spot you had chosen yourself. With the snowy marshmallow peaks peering out from the setting auburn gold in the distance, you tuck the edges of the blanket down into the soil. </p><p>Howl is still muttering to himself, so eventually you just have to reach out to stop him moving by grabbing his collar. You giggle as you see his eyes widen in surprise within the shimmering reflection of the nearby still lake, a small yelp leaving his mouth as he lands down on his bottom beside you.</p><p>For a moment, the two of you are just silent. Howl’s hands are still gripping onto your thighs, trying to balance himself and stop from staining his shirt on the floor. Your arms are clumsily wrapped around his neck, your foreheads pressed together until the strands of your hair seem to tangle into one another. Howl’s panting slightly, just staring at you with slightly parted, swollen lips, until he finally breaks out into bubbling laughter.</p><p>He reaches up to grab your elbow, before pulling you down onto the blanket and snuggling into you. He pulls you into his side, tucking your head into the side of his neck until you shiver slightly at the warmth. One arm wraps securely around your shoulders, and you hear him sigh in bliss as you fold one leg neatly over his own.</p><p>For a moment, you were almost sad you could barely see the blooming waves of the lilac, cream, fuchsia petals lying in sleeping crown rows around your head. You could slightly, just barely feel the flutter of a butterfly over your nose, her wings swimming in the spiralling blues of the dark, curling the wind around her pink lace of her tips until she lands on your skin.</p><p>‘Looks like you’ve made a friend, my love.’</p><p>Howl laughs as he reaches a finger over and touches the tip of your nose, allowing the butterfly to crawl onto his finger and fly off again into the stars. You scrunch your nose against his touch, and he hums in response.</p><p>Your heart starts to hammer in your chest as you can feel his chest press against you. He’s leaning on one arm, careful not to put his full weight against you, and for a moment, as his warm breath vibrates in low chuckles against your cheek, you feel as if he’s going to kiss you. </p><p>He leaves you with only a disappointed groan as he leans over your body to reach into the picnic basket you had left on the grass, pulling out a diamond cape he had stuffed inside. He wraps it around the two of you, sandwiching you together until you’re unsure where your limbs start and his begin.</p><p>For a moment, as the two of you turn to the skies, there’s no words. None were needed, in fact. The two of you just looked up for once, gazing at the stars that burn and sparkle, streaming against the sky and bursting into shards of rainbow sparks. The reflection fills your eyes with a wonderous light, and you’re so drawn into the sight that you barely notice that Howl’s attention has turned back to you.</p><p>His cheek is still lying on the blanket, but he’s moved his head down so it touches just above your forehead. His eyes are filled with a slow reverence, a languidly filled with peace that he never thought he would be lucky to experience in this lifetime, never thought he had earned.</p><p>You start to blush when you feel his gaze, but he finds he’s unable to stop. He just stays, fingers drawing circles on your wrist, and his eyes like a lost puppy’s. Yes, no words were needed, because the air was so thick, so palpable of the love that tied your hearts together, that no words could ever have space, never summarise all that was there.</p><p>After a while, he begins talking again. Recounting stories you’ve already heard time and time before - his catching of Calcifer when he was only a young boy in this very field is his favourite. Yet you’re still hooked onto every word anyway, smiling along with him as if you were there, the two of you sharing one life.</p><p>When he finishes, you decide to try and teach him something of his own, grabbing his hand and intertwining your fingers within his. Pointing your hands up to the sky, you try to teach him a few names of the stars, of the constellations. There he was, hooked onto every word too. In fact, sometimes he would find that he’s leaning towards your mouth so intently, that the only proper thing to do is pepper it with kisses.</p><p>‘That’s Orion Howl! You can’t just give them any name you like!’</p><p>‘Well, I think Howard is an excellent name for a constellation.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>